black butler 3
by Zoura the illusions master
Summary: it's been 200 years since Ciel and Sebastian disappear. there was a girl named Flare who been banned from her town because of the law. she met a man who was a demon. the demon greeted to be Flare's butler but will he become more then her butler. (XDDD sorry for the bad summary but the story is great... I think)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a country named London, there's a girl named Flare who wonders around thought London, being an outcast. Always being chase out of town because of her fiery red eyes making her looks like a demon. Her parents die from a group of demons who loves to kill humans and eat their souls. Demon can transform into their human form but they still have their red eyes. There's a law that anyone with red eyes shall be kill or banish from the town forever. Flare now just runs away and steals in order to live.

One beautiful day, Flare was walking around the woods with a bow and some arrows. She spotted a bird then aims an arrow at the bird and shoots it. The bird got shot by the arrow and falls out of the ground and died. Flare puts up the dead bird and puts it in a bag. She walks around; looking for anything she can kill and eat.

Flare heard someone coming and hides in the bushes. She looks up from the bushes a little and sees a man in a butler outfit. She looks closely and sees the man has red eyes. She stays in the bushes and stays quiet until she can't hear his footsteps no more. "Pff that was close." she sigh in relief.

She relaxes but then she feels someone grabs her from the behind and she tries to struggles to get out of the person's grip. "Hey! Let me go!" she continues to struggles.

"Shh… shut up, I'm not going to hurt you" the mystery person whispered and continues hold her tight. Flare continues to struggles "w-what do you want?" she said as she finally got out of his grip and see the man's face. It was the same man from earlier. She freak out. "What the heck?! But how did you know I was here?"

The men chuckles "I can smell your blood," the men looks at her eyes "oh my, a human with red eyes now that something you never seen everyday" he chuckled. "I bet your lone and get chase away from the town's people". He patted her head

Flare slaps the men's hand away "don't touch me" she growled and gets up. "Ya demons are the reason why I'm alone and homeless" she walks away.

The butler gets up and walks beside her. "Ah but I'm a different demon I don't kill humans". He chuckles

"Sure" she rolls her eyes and puts her hood over her head. "Can you go away please before I kill you?" she growled

"Awww but why?" he smiled

"Because I hate demons so back off" she walks faster

"As you wish" he chuckles and bows to her then walk away.

"Finally, his gone" she smiled.

Later on that day, Flare decides to head to town. She has her over hood for her head so no one would see her eyes. She walks over to a small store with food. She waited until the man that owns the store was not looking. The man looks away but as Flare was getting an apple the man turns and saw her. "Theft! Theft!" he yelled. Flare heard the man then falls back and the hood came off as soon as she falls to the ground. The man eyes widen as he saw Flare's red eyes. "D-demon! Demon!" he yelled and pointed at Flare. The town's people looked at Flare and they said demon as well.

Flare look around at everyone then she got up and start running as the town's people starts throwing rocks at her. The soldiers ran after her. Flare runs into an alley but founds out it's a dead. Flare looks around but found no escape then she turns around and sees the soldiers and she quickly grabs her dagger. The soldiers walk closer to Flare as she shakes in fear then one of the soldiers pull a pistol and aims it at her head. "It's all over demon" said the solder. Flare closed her eyes tight and hears the gun shot, but she feels no pain. She slowly opens her eyes and saw the man from earlier and the soldiers lying on the ground dead. He looks at Flare and smiled. "Oh hey there." He said as he holds his arm that which was bleeding. ""are you alright my dear?" He said as he gently touches her cheek. I nodded and blush a bit. Both Flare and the man heard footsteps of guards then the man pick Flare up princess style. "Hold on tight" he whispered to Flare as he jumps to the top of the building and jumps building to building. Flare has her eyes shut tight.

The man soon got out of the town and into the woods. He hides behind a tree and sits down while still have Flare in his arms. "You can open your eyes now" he whispered to Flare. Soon Flare slowly opens her eyes and looks around "where are we?" she said. "We're outside of town, so the guards won't look around here" he smiled as he holds Flare close. "Oh ok" she blushed. "Can you put me down please?" she questioned. "Oh of course," he said as he puts Flare down beside him. She looks at him then he's bleeding arm. "y-you're hurt?" she said as she pointed to his wounded arm. "It's just a scratch, it barely hurts" he chuckled and patted Flare's head. "Hey~! Stop~!" Flare laugh as she tries to move his hand away. The man keeps on patted Flare's head and they both laugh. Flare finally moves his hand away and smiles. "I haven't laugh like that in a long time" she smiled softy and looks at the man. "Oh? What's the last time you laugh?" he said. "It's when I have 7 years old…. Before my parents died" she frowned and starts to cry a little. He frowned and hugs her. "I'm so sorry for your lost," he said then pulls back and gently wipes the tears off of her face. "It's ok, I'm fine," she smiled a bit. "Hey… I never got your name" she said. "Oh well my name is Sebastian Michaelis," he smiled. "Flare….. My name is Flare," she said looking at him and smiles. Flare yawns and rubs her eyes sleepy. Sebastian looks at Flare "sleepy?" he said. Flare nodded and yawns again. "Where do you live?" he said. "I-I don't have a home, they burn every house I live in" she said as she yawned again. "Oh I see" he said. Soon later Flare falls asleep then Sebastian holds her close and smiled. "Goodnight Flare" he said as he kissed her cheek and he closes his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun starts to rose over the horizon and flare slowly open her eyes but the sun blinded her eyes. "Damn sun," she said as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight then she notices that someone has their arms around her waist and her head is laying against someone chest. She looked up at the person and sees Sebastian asleep. She blushed deeply and looks away, she could to just yell at him but it feels to comfy. She moves a bit then lays her head back on his chest and closes her eyes and smiled. "Comfy?" said Sebastian as flare opened her eyes and looked at him seeing Sebastian having his eyes closed and blushed. "I-I thought you were asleep," she panicked. "Do you know demons don't need to sleep," he chuckled and opened his eyes and looked at her. Flare blushed more and buries her face into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian runs his fingers though her brown hair and rubs her back with his other hand. Flare closed her eyes and smiles "mmm… S-Sebastian… s-stop…" she said. Sebastian keeps on playing with her hair and rubbing her back "why? You seem to enjoying" he chuckled. Flare does enjoy it but she tries not to get into his touches. "Nuu~ Sebastian stop…." Said flare as she panted. Sebastian chuckled and moves down and starts to kiss her neck gently. Flare grips his shoulders and pulls back "Sebastian, stop it." She said with the blushed still on her face. "Oh why? You were enjoying it" he chuckled and looks at her. "I-I did not enjoy it" she struggled. "Your mind said no but your body said yes." He chuckled and kisses her neck again. She snapped and finally gets out of his grip then she quickly gets up and runs off. He sits there and watches her run until he can't see her no more "well I guess I have to go and get her" he chuckled and gets up then slowly follows her.

Flare keep on running until she ran out of breath. She pants and sits under a tree. She slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep.

A few minutes later, a few demons appeared in the trees and looks at flare. "Mm… she looks tasty" said one of the demons. "What should we do with her boss?" said the other demon. A big demon with black reptile like skin, bloody red eyes, devilish like tail and horns, and he sticks his tongue out just like a snakes. "Hmm… I don't know yet," he thinks a bit then he looks at flare and grins. "Go get some ropes and some tape" he said. "Aye aye boss" both of the smaller demons said then they took off. Minutes later, they came back with rope and tape "we got the supplies" said one of the demons. "Good" he pause for a minute and smirk "now get her," he said. The two demons nods and disappears.

Flare keep on sleeping peacefully. The demons were hiding in the bushes, one of them steps on a twig. Flare slowly opens her eyes and looks around. The demons ducked down in the bushes. Flare can already sense something dangerous. She gets up then she pulls out her bow and arrow. She gets ready to shoot. She carefully looks around. One of the demons jumps out of the bushes. Flare quickly turns around and shoots an arrow at the demon. The arrow gets hit in the shoulder and he falls. "Ouch! You bitch!" he said, trying to pull the arrow out. Flare slowly back away from the demon then runs off. "Get her!" the boss demon said as he ran after her. One of the demons runs after her while the other rolls around on the ground in pain.

Flare keeps on running then one of the demons caught up to her and tackles her down to the ground. "Hehe, Now what bitch" the demon leans close and grins. Flare struggles then she reaches for her one of her arrows and grabs one then jabs it in the demon's eyes. The demon yell in pain and rolls off of flare. Flare quickly gets up and runs off.

Flares runs until she ran out of breathe then she decides to sit under a tree and take a break. Flare relaxes but then she panicked as she felt someone pinned her to the tree. She looks at the person and it was the demon's boss. Flare struggled but he keeps his grip on flare. He grin at he "where you going flare?" he smirked, his eyes filled with lust as he looked at her "how about you and me played a little game" he smirked and he lick flare's neck with his tongue like snake. Flare struggled and screams, she punches him but nothing happened. His tail slowly goes up into flare's shirt and flare closed her eyes tight. 'Oh god, please someone help me' she said in her thoughts. "Oh c'mon, enjoy the show" he whispered in flare's ear before licking her ear. "No!" flare struggled. The demon chuckled then slowly starts to lift up her shirt. She starts to cry, she knows there no one to help her. "I'm going to make sure you won't walk for weeks" he whispered in her ear again. The demon pulls her shirt off, exposing her in her bra and her thin stomach. "What a sexy body you got here" he growled lustfully, he teasingly fools around with her bra. Flare screams. The demon ignores the scream and was about to pull her bra off. Flare keeps her eyes she fells to the ground and opens her eyes to see Sebastian standing in front of her and the demon passed out on the ground. She looks at Sebastian scared. Sebastian gently touches her cheek and flare finches. "Are you ok my dear?" he looks at flare. She nodded and hugs him tight, she was shaking. Sebastian smiled and gently picks her up bride style. Flare was still cry and she buries her faces into his chest. Sebastian smiled "shh… everything will be fine, flare" he disappears with flare in his arms. "Sooo…. Flare…. Hehe a beautiful name for a sexy lady" said the demon; he slowly gets up and walks away.

Hours later, flare wakes up. She notices that it was already night. She sits up and looks around. She sees a campfire and Sebastian sitting and watching the fire. Sebastian looks at flare "oh hello" he smiled. "Um… hey" she looks around, she notice she was wearing a new shirt. "Where did this shirt come from and how did we get here?" she asked. "I made you a new shirt because the other was torn and dirty and I carried you here" he said. "Oh um… ok" she said and look at the fire. "You should get some rest" he said. "Oh um… ok" she said then slowly lays back down and tries to sleep but can't, she still have that nightmare from earlier today. She looks up at Sebastian. "Um…. S-Sebastian?" she asked him shyly. "Yes?" Sebastian looks at flare. "c-can you um… lay down beside me until I feel asleep" flare blushed deeply and looks away. "Of course" he smiled then gets up and walks over to flare and lies down beside her. She blushed more "d-don't try to do anything funny" she said. Sebastian chuckled then wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close. Flare blushed and smiles then she feels safe in his arms, she slowly falls asleep and Sebastian kisses her head then closes his eyes.

* * *

**so I give the name of the boss demon and the other two in later chapters sooo yeah :p that's all **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flare wakes up and founds herself alone. She looks around and no sight of Sebastian, but she founded a note and she picks the note and read it.

'Sorry but I'll be back with some food so stay there and don't get into many more trouble, signed Sebastian ~'

Flare smiled and gets up. "I am thirsty" flare saw a lake then she walks to the lake. Flare sits down beside the lake and gets handfuls of water and drinks it. She looks at her refection in the water and smiles. She frowned at her red eyes and slaps against the water. She hugged her knees and looks at the lake. "So… your little demon friend leave you here alone" said a familiar voice. Flare eyes widen, she remember that voice then she turned around and see the boss demon. Flare shakes in fear. The boss demon grins and slowly walks forward her. Flare was frozen in fear. "Awww what's wrong girly? Scared of a big demon like me" he chuckled darky. Flare snapped out of it and tries to run off but the demon uses his tail to grab her ankle, causing her to fall. He dragged her with his tail to him. "s-Sebastian!" she screamed. The demon grabs her hair and pulls her up. Flare screamed and struggled. "I never get to intrudes myself, my name is Apophis" he said as he looks at her. Flare keeps on struggling. "Awww don't be scared flare" he said as he let's go of her hair, flare fall down on the ground and she tries to move away from him but his tail was still wrapped around her ankle. "s-Sebastian!" she yelled. "Awww why do you want that mean old demon and instead hang around with me" he smirked and pulls her close. "I can give you everything" he whispered in flare's ear then licks her ear. Flare screamed "I don't want you!" Apophis frowned. "Well… then I guess I'll have to change your mind" he chuckled and grabs flare's arm tightly. "Let me go you darn pervert!" she yelled as she punches him. "You and I are going to have fun all night and every night" he said as he drags flare with him. "n-no! S-Sebastian help! She yelled. "Oh shut up" he said as he knock her out then carries her to his lair.

Hours later, flare wakes up and found her in an old house, she can already tell that it was night time already. She struggled but she was tied to a chair. "Oh good… your awaked, now we can have some fun" the lights were turn on and it blinded her eyes, she quickly adjusted her eyes to the light and see Apophis. He slowly walks to her and smirked. Flare panicked and struggled. He ripped flare's shirt off and flare stopped panicking and looks at him with fear in her eyes. He smirked and whispered in her ear "don't be scared my dear, I'll make you feel all good" he moved down and licks her neck. Flare starts to cry. He started to suck on her neck hard, causing a bruise. Flare cries more "Sebastian~!" she yelled. Apophis slap her and growls "your mine now so shut up, he left you and he is not coming back" he said as he rips her bra off. Flare screamed and cried. "Oh my… I can't even let you alone for one minute without you getting yourself into trouble" said a familiar voice. Apophis turned around and sees Sebastian. Flare saw Sebastian and cries once again. "S-Sebastian… h-help me" said flare as she looks down. "Don't worry, I'll save you" said he as his eyes starts to glow a pinkish red. "You stay away from her" Apophis growled and his eyes glows a darker red, He's unties flare and wraps his tail around her waist and pulls her close. "If you want her…. Then come and get her" he quickly grabs flare and jumps thought a window and runs off with her.

Apophis ran far away; when he senses that Sebastian is no longer nearby, he sits under a tree with flare in his arms, he sighed in relief and looks at flare "psst~ flare…. Wake up" he said as he shook flare gently. Flare slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Apophis and she shakes in fear. "L-let me go…. Please…" she said as her eyes shows fear. Apophis growls softy "no" he pinned flare to the ground and rips the rest of her clothes off. Flare cried again. He chuckles darky and starts to unzip his pants off. Flare looked away and closes her eyes tight. Flare can hear the zipper and she hope this is just a nightmare. She felt Apophis's body off of hers then she slowly opens her eyes then sees Apophis and a spear pinning his shoulder to a tree then she looks around and sees Sebastian holding a blanket. She gets up and runs to Sebastian and hugs him tight. "Oh thank you Sebastian" she cried. Sebastian wraps a blanket around flare. "I'll get you for this Sebastian!" said Apophis as he tries to get the spear out. Flare cried in Sebastian's chest. "Shh…. Everything will be ok" he said as he strokes flare's long brown hair. "j-just get me out of here" she said. Sebastian nodded then picks her up bridal style then disappears with her.

They return back to the campfire, flare was still shaking. Sebastian sits down and his places flare in his lap. Flare opens her eyes and looks up at Sebastian "umm… Sebastian….. c-can you promise me something?" she said, blushing. "Sure" said Sebastian as he looks at flare. "P-promise me to n-never leave me alone again" she said, she is worried of what he says. He blinked and smiled "ok, I promise" he kissed her forehead, flare blushed and smiled. She hugged him. "Thank you" she said as she lays her head on Sebastian's chest. "You're welcome" he said as he smiled and pulls flare close. Flare closed her eyes and slowly falls asleep.


End file.
